Surely Grateful
by lovelovelove22
Summary: For All My Blessings I'm Surely Grateful". Third and final installment to my ‘What I’d Do For You’ series.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the third and final installment to my 'What I'd Do For You' series. I want to thank all the people who ****have stuck with this story, especially those who review. I heart you all.**

**And special thanks to Piita Masen, who will be translating this series into Spanish.**

**-----**

"_For all my blessings I'm surely grateful" – from "The Scene is Dead; Long Live the Scene", Cobra Starship_

**-----**

BPOV

"He's beautiful, Bella." Alice said softly, cradling Anthony in her arms. "You and Edward make such pretty babies."

I smiled and patted her hand. "Thanks, Alice. But you know perfectly well that Andrew is adorable too." I pointed out, and Alice giggled.

"That's true. But really, he's just about the cutest baby I've ever seen. I mean, look at him! Only three months old, and he's already got all the ladies wrapped around his tiny little finger." She cooed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Just like his father." I said wryly, just as Edward came into the room.

"What about me?" He asked suspiciously, sitting down on the couch next to me. His hand immediately went to my thigh, squeezing gently.

"Nothing, baby." I grinned, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. "We were just talking about how you're such a ladies man." I teased, and Edward groaned and shook his head. "Oh come on, Edward. We all know you're a complete stud." I pointed out.

"That's true. But trust me, you're the only lady that gets my attention." He promised, a crooked grin spreading across his face. He kissed me passionately, his hands coming up to frame my face.

Our kiss continued until Alice cleared her throat pointedly. Edward and I broke apart, and I felt all the blood rushing to my cheeks. "I think maybe the two of you should give it a rest. Edward, you may end up getting her pregnant again."

"That's not happening again anytime soon." I said lightly, and Edward looped his arm around my waist. "I think we're in over our heads with Elizabeth and Antony."

Alice sighed and got up from her chair; putting Anthony in his bassinet. "Well, at least this one is still relatively immobile. I've got Andrew, who can't seem to sit still for five consecutive minutes and is constantly breaking things-" Just then, I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Edward called loudly, and I heard giggling coming from upstairs.

"Andrew!" Alice shouted, getting out of her chair again and stomping upstairs. "I'll be right back." She said to us over her shoulder.

She left us just as Anthony started to whimper from his crib. I glanced at the clock and sighed, letting my head flop against Edward's shoulder. "He's hungry." I sighed, making a move to sit up. But Edward gently pushed me down and stood up himself.

"I've got it. You guys should get going." He said, walking over to the bassinet and picking up Anthony. "You pumped earlier, didn't you?" He asked, moving towards the kitchen.

"Yeah." I yawned. I watched as Edward took Anthony into the kitchen, and then I stood up and reached for my purse. Alice and I were planning to take Andrew and Elizabeth to the movies this afternoon, and I was looking forward to it. I hadn't got out of the house very often since Anthony was born, so I was excited. Edward would be staying at home with Anthony, and I knew everything would be fine.

Unlike Elizabeth, who had been a complete daddy's girl, Anthony was a mommy's boy. He loved to be held by Edward when I wasn't around, but if I was in the room, he wanted to be in my arms. In fact, he wouldn't even cooperate when Edward tried to give him a bath or take him away from me. I loved it. Elizabeth was still completely loyal to Edward; she followed him around, always wanted him to play with her, and was just entirely devoted to him.

EPOV

"Say bye to mommy!" I said softly to Anthony, waving as Bella, Elizabeth, Alice, and Andrew got into the car and drove away.

The second Bella had handed Anthony over to me, he had started to whimper. But now that Bella was out of sight, he was smiling and cooing happily again; chewing absentmindedly on his hand. I kissed the top of his head and then walked into the living room, placing Anthony in his rocker.

"Hey, little guy, do you want to play?" I asked, holding out his brightly colored rattle. Anthony gurgled and attempted to grab for it, but his grasp still wasn't strong enough. The toy fell to the floor and Anthony pouted, kicking his feet angrily. I laughed and picked it up and put it aside, about to hand him another toy when the phone started to ring.

I made sure Anthony was strapped into his rocker, and then I headed to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Anthony, who was babbling and chewing on his fingers again.

"Edward, is Bella there?" Charlie asked, and I walked over to sit next to Anthony again.

"No, sorry, she went to a movie with Alice, Elizabeth, and Andrew." I answered, reaching out and swinging Anthony's rocker back and forth; making faces at him as he laughed happily, slapping his sticky hands together. "Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Well…Renée has taken a turn for the worse." Charlie said in a hoarse voice. "The doctor says it won't be too much longer now…so I thought maybe Bella and Jasper could come to Forks to be here these last couple of days." He said, and my heart started to pound.

"I'll tell her. I'm sorry, Charlie." I said numbly, and then hung up the phone with a heavy heart.

-----

**I posted the first chapter just to tide you over until the series actually takes off. Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to be teasing you all with this, but this is pretty important.**

**Remember I said I would be making the night of Marie's conception into an outtake? Well, the time is upon us. But I'm not sure where I should put the outtake…here are the options. Go on my profile page and vote in the poll, please!**

**-Another chapter of 'What I'd Do For You' or**

**-Another chapter of 'Second Chances' or**

**-A separate one-shot**

**Please, please, **_**please**_** vote in the poll. I have about half of the outtake done already, so it shouldn't be too long until I upload it to the site. Put me on author update to be on the lookout for it.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go…the story is picking up. **

**This won't be updated as much as 'Second Chances' was, because my stories 'My Love, My Life', 'In Search of Euphoria', and 'Chemicals' are getting some much deserved attention.**

**------**

_"Smile though your heart is aching;__Smile even though it's breaking.__When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by.__If you smile through your fear and sorrow."- from "Smile Though Your Heart is Aching____"__, The Cast of Glee____._

**------**

BPOV

I waved goodbye to Alice as she dropped Elizabeth and I off at the house after we saw a movie. Elizabeth and Andrew had barely paid any attention to the movie, but it had been nice to escape for a little while.

Smiling to myself, I took Elizabeth's hand and walked up to the house. Right as we stepped onto the porch, the front door opened and Edward stood there, holding Anthony, who was covered practically head to toe in baby food.

Walking up to Edward, I stood on my tip toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips, but I paused when I really looked at him. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and all of us walked into the house and Elizabeth ran straight upstairs towards her room so that she could play.

"Your dad called." Edward said softly. "He thinks you and Jasper need to go to Forks and see your mom right away. She's getting worse, and she's asking for you."

I stared at Edward in silence, trying to comprehend what he had just said to me. The only noise was Anthony, who was gurgling loudly and rubbing even more food all over his face. Then Anthony reached for me impatiently, his face getting red. I wordlessly took him from Edward, ignoring the baby food caked all over him.

"Oh my god." I finally whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "I…I can't believe this."

"I know." Edward murmured, kissing my forehead. "Here, give me Anthony. I'll give him a bath and let you lie down or something.

I blinked several times, trying to focus. "No…I'll do it. Could you call Esme for me, and tell her I won't be at lunch tomorrow? I want to leave tonight to go see my mom." Edward nodded and kissed me gently, cupping my cheek in his hand and then staring into my eyes.

"Sure, love. But are you sure you're alright?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said, pecking him on the lips again. "I'll talk to Jazz and see if he can leave tonight. I need to be there as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll stay here with the kids, if you're sure."

I nodded yet again, kissing Anthony's forehead and holding him closer to my body. "I'm sure. But could you call me tonight? I have a feeling I'm going to need it." I murmured, then sidestepped Edward and headed towards the stairs. "I'll go give Anthony his bath." I muttered, listening to my heavy footsteps on the wooden stairs.

As soon as I got into the bathroom and set Anthony in his bouncy swing and sunk down to the floor, holding my head in my hands. And then I quickly got up and turned the bathwater on, careful to make it just the right temperature. I didn't want to cry anymore.

As I slowly placed Anthony's water swing down into the tub, I bit my lip and tried to hold back my tears. Anthony frowned at me and kicked his feet. He hated baths.

"Hey, calm down." I murmured, swishing my hands around in the water and trying to calm him down before he started crying. I playfully splashed a small wave of water towards him, which was a big mistake. He instantly kicked his feet, causing a tidal wave like splash to wash over me. I groaned and shook my hair out; splattering water on the floor. "Anthony!" I protested, and he just laughed and kicked his feet more.

It took a lot longer than usual, but I finally got Anthony all cleaned up. Wrapping him in a thick towel, I dried him off and headed downstairs, still sniffling slightly and blinking to hold back tears. Edward met me at the foot of the stairs, his expression somber.

"Jasper says he's ready to go when you are." He said softly, moving a piece of wet hair out of my face. "Esme understands and wants you to call her if you need to. And I called the school- you're clear to be with your mom for as long as you want."

"Okay." I said numbly. "Thank you."

Edward gave me a long, hard look and then gently took Anthony out of my arms. Anthony whimpered a little bit and reached out for me, but Edward held him against his shoulder and bounced him up and down slightly. "Why don't you go pack your bag?" He suggested, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." I whispered, and then walked slowly upstairs.

-----

By the time I packed a suitcase and got back downstairs, Jasper was there in the living room, sitting on the couch with Elizabeth in his lap and his car keys in hand. "Ready to go?" he asked as I walked into the room.

"Yep." I said, trying to smile. "Bye, Elizabeth." I said, leaning down and picking her up off of Jasper's lap. "I'll miss you." I said, hugging her tightly and then setting her down.

"Bye, mommy." She said with a big smile, and then gave Jasper a quick hug goodbye before hurrying over to stand next to Edward, who was holding a sleeping Anthony. "Hurry home!" She added, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Edward put his hand on her shoulder and walked over to them, giving Edward a kiss and Elizabeth another hug before kissing Anthony's soft forehead.

I didn't want to leave my baby, but I had to see my mother. Luckily, Edward was an amazing father, and I knew he'd be able to handle things perfectly fine. "I love you." I whispered to Edward as Jasper stood up and grabbed my bag from me.

"I love you too." He murmured, squeezing my hand gently. "Call me when you get to Forks, and drive safely."

Jasper and I both nodded and said more goodbyes, and then walked out to Jasper's car.

I was still smiling, although tears had started to run down my face.

-----

**Review, please!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! An update!**

**And now, a little advertising. My story 'My Love, My Life' is now my most reviewed story with over 900 reviews. My goal is to get 1,000. So if you haven't read the story and have a little free time, head on over there and check it out. Much appreciated.**

**------**

"_So much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart." –from "For Good", the Cast of Wicked._

_**------**_

BPOV

Jasper and I were silent as we drove past the familiar sights of Forks, but my heart was beating so loudly I'm sure he could hear it.

"I'm going to call Edward." I murmured, pulling out my cell phone. Jasper nodded and his fingers tightened on the steering wheel, although he continued to stare straight ahead out onto the road ahead of us. The road to our parent's house. My mom had been allowed to go home, because, as Edward had put it, there was nothing more that could be done.

I waited impatiently as the phone rang, and then Edward finally picked up. "Hello?" He answered, and I could hear a loud commotion in the background.

"Edward, it's me." I sighed, glancing out the window as we drove past Forks High School. "What's going on?" I asked, referring to the very loud noises I could hear over the line. Edward chuckled and I could picture his crooked smile perfectly.

"Well…Lizzie is watching television, but she insisted on listening to the radio at the same time. And Anthony…Anthony has fallen in love with his own reflection." He laughed. "He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the television and now every single time he walks past a reflective surface he puts his hands on it and just _stares_ and laughs."

"Aw." I smiled to myself, wishing I hadn't left my little boy at home. "So things are going okay?" I asked.

Jasper glanced at me, smiling slightly and shaking his head back and forth.

"Of course, love." Edward assured me. "I just sent Elizabeth upstairs to get ready for bed." Sure enough, the noises in the background had stopped. "I think Anthony misses you." He added. "I'm holding him and he keeps grabbing for the phone."

Yep…he was mommy's little boy. "I think we'll head home in two days or so." I informed him as Jasper nodded as a conformation. "I have to go, honey. We're almost to the house."

"Okay. I love you, Isabella. Everything is going to be fine. And tell Jazz hello for me." He said in a lilting voice, and I bit my lip. I was trying not to think about what was to come.

"I love you too. And thank you." I said. I tapped Jasper's shoulder and pointed to the phone, mouthing _'Edward says hello and sends his good wishes'._ Jasper nodded in response, but his red rimmed eyes only met mine for a second before looking back to the road. "Jasper says hi, and thanks. Bye, baby."

"Bye." Edward said, and then I snapped my phone shut and slid it back into my pocket.

Just as I did so, Jasper pulled the car into the driveway of our childhood home. Neither of us moved, we both just looked up at the cozy white house until Jasper slowly reached for my hand and held it gently. "Bells…" he began, his voice cracking slightly. "I love you." He said in a gruff voice, pulling me into an awkward hug, considering we were still wearing our seatbelts.

"I love you too, Jazz." I murmured, unbuckling my seat belt as soon as he released me and leaning over the center console to place a soft kiss on top of his curly blonde hair. "Just promise me we're in this together."

Jasper nodded as we both got out of the car. "Always, little sister."

-----

My mom didn't look much different than she had over the past few months. Her face was more pale and weary, but there was still a certain brightness in her eyes that made me not want to give up hope. She had been asleep when Jasper and I had gotten there, but she had woken up not long after. Charlie had made us dinner and it pained me to see that she hardly ate anything.

Now, it was nearing midnight and I was sitting crosslegged on the bed in my old room, flipping through a photo album. It was one I had not seen in a long time, the one that documented my childhood and teenage years.

I smiled to myself, touching the corner of a picture of Edward and I when we were eight. It had been taken after his father's funeral, and neither of us were smiling or looking at the camera. We were sitting on porch of his house, and he was resting his head on my shoulder.

Back then, I had been the one to comfort him. Now, it seemed that our roles had been switched.

I flipped the page and grinned at the next picture, also of Edward and I together. It had been taken on Edward's sixteenth birthday. We were perched on the hood of Edward's brand new car, and his arm was hooked care freely around my neck as I was planting a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. I couldn't even express how much I missed those days.

There was no doubt that I loved my life and my children. But what I wouldn't give to go back to being a teenager…to relive those years of my life.

"Bella." I glanced up, startled. Renée stood in the doorway, wearing a robe and no headscarf. "Why are you still up, baby?" She asked feebly, coming over and sitting on the bed next to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I said softly, putting my arm around her waist. "So I decided to look at this." I gestured towards the picture album, and Renée nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Edward is so good to you." She said in a happy voice, and I nodded.

"He really is."

Renée turned the page and sighed, skimming her brittle looking fingers over a picture on the next page. It was one I had not seen before. I hadn't even known it was taken.

I recognized it easily, though. Edward and I's backs were to the camera and we were sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. Edward's arms were wrapped around me, and I knew it had been taken after Carlisle and Esme had left the hospital with Marie. Fourteen years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Renée suddenly said. "When you got pregnant with Marie…I was so terrible to you and Edward."

"You were scared." I whispered. "You thought you had failed me. But you didn't, mom. Look at me know; I'm so happy and so _blessed_."

Renée smiled at me, bringing her hand up to pat my cheek gently. "Still…" She murmured, her eyes sad. "I really am sorry."

"Apology not needed, but accepted." I assured her.

The time for apologizing was in the past.

-----

**Review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. Author's Note

**You know nothing good can come of a chapter alert that only has several hundred words. And this is no exception. With the holidays and my pregnancy going on, I'm just way too busy to update as much as I have previously. So just know that I probably won't be updating in the next month or so. I just finished up 'My Love, My Life', and after writing those fifty chapters, plus all the other stories I've been updating, I'm exhausted. **

**So I'm on a hiatus, for now. I will update sometimes, but it will be very scarce. I need a break. I think I've developed carpal tunnel from typing so much, and my eyes sting when I look at a computer screen. Mellie needs a good rest.**

**I hope all of you have a very happy holiday season, and I will see you all again next year.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**P.S. Some of you may notice that I deleted some of my stories, including 'Attempts', 'No Regrets', and 'Forbidden'. It's my personal opinion that these stories suck and I don't want them looking me in the face anymore. They are gone, I never want to see them again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm having a nice lazy day so I decided I would update this story. 'My Love, My Life' is over and done, and I even added another bonus chapter this morning.**

**Anyway, here goes the chapter! This one is a bit sad…by the way. If you're emotional, I'd have tissues ready just in case.**

**------**

"_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes, for staying back and watching me shine. And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say that I had the best day with you today." – from "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift._

_**------**_

BPOV

You can never imagine the pain of losing your mother until you experience it. The woman who raised you, who gave birth to you, who loved you unconditionally your entire life…gone. Just gone, forever. Edward, Alice, and all the kids had come down to Forks to help with the funeral, and now we stood in the small church next to my mother's coffin, accepting condolences from people we barely knew.

I held Anthony tightly, kissing the top of his head and holding him against me for comfort. Edward stood next to me, his arm around my waist and holding Elizabeth's hand. Occasionally he would kiss my cheek or whisper comforting words in my ear, but I felt so numb.

Elizabeth had barely spoken all day, and her green eyes were huge and sad, rimmed in red from tears.

"Oh Bella, you poor dear." A woman who had worked with my mother suddenly came up and hugged me tightly, almost squishing Anthony. "You're so young to lose your mother, and with little babies…" She said sympathetically, wiping at her eyes with a crumpled tissue. "But your mother was a wonderful woman, and my heart goes out to you."

"Thank you." I said with a fake smile, and Edward murmured his thanks as well. The woman finally moved on, and Edward looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked softly, and I nodded, looking straight ahead instead of at him. "It'll be over soon." He promised, and then I was distracted again by more well wishers.

I looked down at Anthony, more tears flooding to my already sore and tired eyes. I didn't ever want to leave him, or Elizabeth. I felt abandoned, even though my mother had not wanted to die, I still felt like she was leaving me. Despite all the things we had been through, I loved my mother in the way that only a daughter or son can.

Edward had gone through this so young; how had he handled it? The pain, the sorrow, and even the _guilt_ was crushing down on me and I didn't know how much longer I could handle the pressure. I just wanted to collapse and cry, but I couldn't do that. I needed to stay strong. For my children, for my husband, and even for myself.

------

"Mrs. Masen?" Are you…okay?"

I jerked my head up, blushing bright red when I realized that I had completely zoned out in the middle of class. "I'm fine." I said stiffly, brushing tears out of my eyes and straightening my shirt. "Let's start the test, okay?" I stood up and nearly fell over in my heels, but managed to keep myself upright. Walking through the rows of students, I passed out the tests and pursed my lips, keeping myself composed.

As soon as I had all the tests passed out, I sat back down at my desk and took a deep breath, rubbing my forehead. Just as I closed my eyes and started to relax again, the door to my classroom opened. My eyes snapped open and Edward stood in the doorway, gesturing for me to come into the hallway.

"I'll be right back. Keep your eyes on your own test and no talking." I warned the class, keeping my eyes on them as I joined Edward in the hallway. "What?" I asked him, continuing to watch my students through the window on the door.

"I just got a call from Lizzie's school." Edward murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets. "She started crying during story time and won't come out of the bathroom. I'm going to go get her, okay?"

Shaking my head, I leaned against Edward and buried my head into his chest, trying not to cry. "Yeah, okay. I'll be home right after school, and we can talk to her again." I whispered, my voice cracking and shaking. "I just think she's taking this kind hard." I added, my voice continuing to warble.

"Honey, are _you_ okay?" Edward asked, pushing the hair out of my eyes and frowning. "You've been like this since the funeral…and I'm worried about you. Do you want to talk?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Baby…"

"I'm fine, Edward. This has just been really hard on me." I explained, clearing my throat.

Losing my mother was hard; even harder than I would have ever imagined it would be. I had known it was coming, and now that her death had come and gone…it still lingered. It still _haunted_ me.

"I understand." Edward whispered, and then glanced over my shoulder. "I'll go get Elizabeth and let you get back to your class. I love you." He said, and then pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Love you too." I said, and then watched him walk away, resting my hand on the doorknob.

Shaking my head and taking another deep breath, I walked back into the classroom and faced my life.

Because this _was_ my life. My job and my family.

-----

**Yes, Renée died. I couldn't make myself write the scene in which she actually died, so I decided to write the aftermath instead. And yeah, this is a short chapter, but I'm still on a little writing break. I don't think I can make myself write much more…but I'm going to try and update 'In Search of Euphoria' tomorrow because I haven't updated that story in ages and it's almost done!**

**So please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Please and thank you, dears. And now I'm going to watch some reality television and sit in front of the fire.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Chapter 7

**My husband and the rest of the man child brigade are having a boys weekend, and I'm having some co-workers over for dinner and they are all gone and I'm all alone again, so I decided to take this amazing opportunity to finally update this story.**

**I have been updating like **_**crazy **_**this weekend though, and I've also been watching a 'Snapped' marathon on Oxygen. It's the best true crime show ever, and my husband I love to watch it!**

**------**

"_Does he watch your favorite movies, does he hold you when you cry, does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?"__ – from "Like I Used To" by A Rocket to the Moon._

_**------**_

BPOV

I know that I have the best husband in the whole entire world. As I drove home from work, I relieved the best moments that I have experienced with Edward. All the times he has held me, comforted me, made me feel better about myself…it's incredible how sweet he is. I was lucky, and I was very aware of that. I had the most attentive, sweet, and romantic husband I could have ever imagined, I have two beautiful little children, and I have an amazing family.

But I really just need to be alone right now, at least that's what I think I need, I can't even be sure.

Edward has been wonderful, trying to comfort both me and Elizabeth, but I want some time to myself. I feel bad about that; wanting to get away from everything while he's trying his hardest to make me feel better. But I had to tell him how I feel. By the time I got home, I knew exactly what I had to say to him.

I walked slowly into the house and into the kitchen, where Elizabeth and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table. Edward had Elizabeth sitting on his knee, and he was also holding Anthony in his arms. While Edward whispered in Elizabeth's ear, Anthony opened and closed his hands, reaching for me the moment I entered the kitchen. He had obviously spotted me before Edward and Elizabeth had. I stood in the doorway, smiling at my little boy as he babbled excitedly, arching away from Edward and holding his arms out towards me.

"Aw, Anthony, is your mommy home?" Edward laughed, looking up and smiling at me. "Hey, baby." He said to me as I sat down at the table and he handed me Anthony.

"Hi." I murmured, bringing Anthony up to my chest and kissed his smooth, warm forehead. "Lizzy, are you okay?" I asked quietly, looking at my daughter.

Elizabeth slowly nodded, wrapping her thin arms around Edward's neck. "I miss Grandma Renée, though." She said sadly, and Edward rubbed her back gently. "When can I see her again?" She asked, and my heart constricted slightly at her sad, high pitched voice.

"Someday." Edward said stiffly, still rubbing her back soothingly.

"Daddy, I want to go to bed." Elizabeth suddenly said, and Edward and I both looked at her, confused.

"We haven't even had dinner yet, Lizzy." I reminded her, bouncing Anthony up and down slightly. He started nuzzling my chest, obviously wanting his own special dinner. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, the corners of her lips still pulling down. "Why don't you and daddy make a call and order a pizza, and we can eat it on the couch together after I feed Anthony and put him to bed, okay?" I suggested, and Elizabeth started to smile slightly. "Sound good?"

She nodded enthusiastically, smiling at the prospect of getting to eat pizza on the couch. "Can we watch a movie too?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice, and I laughed, nodding.

I stood up, cradling Anthony to my chest, and kissed Elizabeth on the top of the head before chastely Edward on the lips. "Of course we can. Have daddy order us a pizza, and you go pick out a movie for us to watch." I said, and then went upstairs to nurse Anthony.

Sitting in the rocking chair by the window, I looked down at my little boy and smiled sadly, wondering what it would be like on the day that I had to leave him. I had never thought much about when I would die. Life had been moving so fast for both Edward and I, and I couldn't remember the last time I had just sat down and thought about what would happen in the future.

After a little while, the door to the nursery opened and I looked up briefly as Edward walked in quietly, his face drawn. "The pizza will be here in about fifteen minutes, love, and Lizzy has already picked out a movie for us to watch." He said, and I nodded without looking up.

"Okay, thanks." I said softly, not taking my eyes off of Anthony. His dark brown eyes, the exact same shade as mine, were getting droopy, and I smiled slightly at his angelic face. "I'll just finish feeding him and then put him down for bed and then I'll be down with you guys."

Edward sighed, and I heard his heavy footsteps moving closer to me. "Are you going to be okay, Bella?" Edward asked gently, crouching in on the floor in front of me, placing his hands on my knees and rubbing lightly. "I can tell you're still hurting…but you won't really talk about it. But talking really does help things, sweetheart. I know from experience. It's been quite a few years, but I know that it's something that you will never, ever forget."

"I'm not ready to talk about it quite yet." I said in a whisper. "I kind of want to be alone.

Edward nodded, biting his lower lip. "Okay, I understand completely. But when you are ready, I will be right here." He said, and then he kissed my cheek and left the room without another word.

I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so you can learn how to let go. Things go wrong, so that you can appreciate then when they're right. You believe the lies, so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so that better things can fall together.

-----

**Not sure where I got that last paragraph…it's a quote from something, I think.**

**I'm going to bed now…I'm pretty tired after a long day of updating! I won't even be able to update Desperate Housewives until tomorrow after work, how sad. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of the this chapter.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
